


Tear You Apart

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: Love To Hate & Hate To Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, F/M, Hunter Allison, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(previously titled: Big Bad With His Teeth and Claws vs Little Red With Her Bow and Arrow)</p><p>“Stop moving or the next one goes in your head!” a voice warned from behind him. </p><p>Derek turned around slowly and when his eyes adjusted he saw a teenage girl standing before him, her bow raised and metal arrow head glinting in the light of the half moon. </p><p>“I didn’t know hunters were recruiting little girls now.” It probably wasn’t the best idea to antagonise the hunter with an arrow aimed at his head, but he’d never had the best judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as the idea "hey what if allison was already a trained hunter when she moved to beacon hills and she met derek before scott" and boy did it get away from me

An arrow flew past Derek’s head and embedded itself in the tree trunk, there was an explosion of bright sparks and Derek was blinded. He threw his arm up in front of his face and stumbled back a few feet.

“Stop moving or the next one goes in your head!” a voice warned from behind him.

Derek turned around slowly and when his eyes adjusted he saw a teenage girl standing before him, her bow raised and metal arrow head glinting in the light of the half moon.

“I didn’t know hunters were recruiting _little girls_ now.” It probably wasn’t the best idea to antagonise the hunter with an arrow aimed at his head, but he’d never had the best judgement.

The girl squared her shoulders. “I’m not a little girl,” she told him. “But I am one of the best shots in the country.”

She looked confident and strong but Derek could hear her heart racing and smell the anxiety pouring off her. He would bet that this was one of her first hunts and that she’d never confronted a werewolf alone before. Derek took a few tentative steps towards her, she made no move to shoot.

“Aren’t there whole stories about why it’s a bad idea for little girls to be out in the woods on their own?” He couldn’t stop himself from teasing. Maybe he had a death wish. Or maybe he knew the girl would never shoot him. It was probably both.

She laughed, although it was too high pitched to be real. “Little Red Riding Hood didn’t have a compound bow and perfect hand eye coordination.”

“Why are you out here?” Derek asked, taking another step forward. “If it was to kill me you could have done it already.”

“We’re looking for the alpha,” the girl answered. “There was a body found and a teenage boy was turned. The alpha is the one we want.”

Derek’s body tensed when she spoke it wasn’t just a body, it was _Laura,_ but he nodded in understanding. He’d met the boy who had been turned, he’d been able to smell it and he didn’t think the boy had any idea what was happening to him.

“Well you’re out of luck,” Derek said. He gave her a smile then flashed his eyes at her so she could see his irises turn bright blue. “I’m no alpha.”

“But you are a killer.”

Derek clenched his jaw. “We’ve all done things we regret _little girl_.” He was close enough to her now that he could see her face properly. “You’re an Argent.” He made this observation in the same tone she had used to call him a killer.

“How did you know that?” she demanded.

“Family resemblance. I knew an Argent a long time ago. Kate.”

“She’s my aunt.”

“What’s your name?”

She hesitated before answering. She knew the rules; shoot first, talk later. But this wolf didn’t act like any she had encountered before and she was curious.

“My name is Allison.”

“Well, Allison, your aunt murdered my entire family. She locked them in our home and set the house on fire. Did you know about that?”

Allison nodded and let out a soft _“Yeah.”_ She had been told about what Kate had done when she was 15 and they had told her about the real family legacy.

“You’re prettier than she was, does that mean you’re even crueller? Do you think you could burn people alive, Allison? Some of them were humans you know, there were babies killed that night, _my_ aunt was pregnant. Would you light the match to uphold your _code,_ Allison?”

“No. I would never, I mean, no,” Allison was shaking her head, shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. That’s not what she had been told. No one had ever mentioned humans or children being in the house. Her eyes never left him.

“No. You would just put an arrow through my head from 10 feet. I guess it’s easier if you don’t have to get your hands dirty.”

Allison was still shaking her head and opened her mouth to say something else but then there was a sudden noise behind her.

“Allison!” a male voice yelled.

Allison turned her head, lowering her bow in the process. Derek smirked at the rookie mistake and took off running before the other hunters reached them.

“Nice to meet you little girl!” He called back over his shoulder as one last parting shot.

***

Allison couldn’t get Him out of her head.

The entire day after their encounter in the woods all she could think about was what he had said about Kate. She wondered if he had been telling the truth; Allison had been told Kate had lit the fire that killed werewolves, but surely if children and humans had been killed in the process someone would have mentioned that crucial detail to her.

His questions haunted her as well.

_“Do you think you could burn people alive?”_

_“Would you light the match?”_

Allison repeated their code, the words she had been brought up with, to herself.

_We hunt those who hunt us._

_We hunt those who hunt us._

_We hunt those who hunt us._

But whenever she closed her eyes she saw his bright blue eyes and smile on the back of her eyelids. She could hear the sound of his voice in her ears asking if she was even crueller than her aunt.

At dinner that night Allison finally decided to ask her dad the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since he found her in the woods.

“Dad, the night of the Hale fire almost all of them died, right?”

Chris Argent stopped eating and looked at his daughter, managing to hide his surprise. “Two teenagers weren’t home at the time and survived, Laura and Derek Hale, and a man, their uncle Peter, was the only one found alive and has been in a coma since. All of the other family members died.”

Allison was relieved she finally had a name to go with the face. Derek.

“But we know that packs often have human members and didn’t the Hale’s have younger children too? Were they….?” She left the question unfinished, unable to ask if her aunt, one of her favourite people, someone she looked up to and revered, had murdered children and innocent humans.

Allison’s parents looked at each other, then Chris sighed. “Kate has always maintained that she did not know the humans and children would be home.” His words were careful and well-practiced.

His tone indicated that he wouldn’t tolerate further discussion so Allison simply nodded and turned back to her meal, although her appetite was gone.

Lying in bed and staring at the ceiling Allison’s thoughts kept straying to Derek despite her best efforts to think of anything else.

He didn’t _look_ like a monster. All the werewolves she’d dealt with before had been snarling, feral, creatures, all fangs and claws, but Derek hadn’t been like that at all.

“He’d probably be still be handsome while shifted,” Allison thought to herself.

She was shocked at her thoughts and shook her head. He didn’t _look_ like a monster but he _was._ She had been raised knowing that all werewolves were predators and killers, that they were violent and merciless. 

Derek could have attacked her when her back was turned and he didn’t.

Allison squeezed her eyes shut and saw Derek’s face, a smirk playing on his lips as he called her _little girl_.

He was incredibly attractive, monster or not. Even in the dark she could tell that his body was lean and strong, his jaw was chiselled and he had such intense eyes that had bored holes into her. Even in the woods in the middle of the night he had looked like he’d stepped out of a magazine photo shoot. Even the way he had said her name and teased her by calling a little girl was attractive.

The hand that had been resting on her stomach drifted downwards to the waistband of her underwear.

She had seen werewolves throw full grown men across rooms without breaking a sweat, she bet Derek could pick her up and hold her as though she weighed nothing. She thought about wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands roamed over her body. She thought about his big hands palming her breasts and squeezing her ass.

She bit back a moan as she fucked herself with two fingers.

She thought about Derek’s hot breath on her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. Allison wondered what kissing Derek would be like, probably better than the few inexperienced boys she had known in San Francisco. Derek probably knew exactly where to touch her and what to do to make her tremble and moan.

Allison imagined what it would be like riding Derek until she came. Or maybe she’d rather him take her from behind, fucking her hard and making her beg until she was breathless. She wondered how much better werewolf stamina was compared to humans. Because it _had_ to be better.

Allison pinched one of her nipples through the thin material of her sleep shirt, rolling the sensitive nub between her fingertips. Her fingers pressed against her g-spot and she imagined Derek’s cock inside of her, filling her, fucking her, making her scream.

She came, biting down on her lip so hard she drew blood while Derek’s voice echoed in her head.

***

The next place Derek and Allison saw each other was, absurdly, the grocery store.

Allison and Lydia were talking loudly, laughing and arguing about what they should do that weekend (Lydia wanted to show Allison the Beacon Hills wasn’t as boring as it appeared to be) when they walked past Derek.

Allison didn’t notice him at first, she was completely focused on her new friend explaining how she throws the best parties in town, but then Derek had spoken.

“Little girl,” His voice had been soft, just loud enough for Allison to hear as the two girls passed by, but he sounded smug too.

The brunette girl stopped, frozen in place for a few seconds before turning to face the man.

“Derek.” She didn’t know what to say to him, she didn’t know how to act. She could feel herself blushing as the memories of her dreams and fantasies flooded her mind.

Derek caught the spike in her heartbeat and could smell embarrassment from the teenager, but there was something else to her scent. An underlying sweetness that matched her red cheeks and the way she couldn’t meet his eye. Sexual arousal. Derek was surprised but he didn’t let it show.

“How are you?” He asked, nodding an acknowledgement to Lydia who was watching them with interest, her eyes raking up and down Derek’s body.

“Good,” Allison nodded a bit too enthusiastically. “You?” She had no idea what she was supposed to do in this kind of situation, so she fell back on the schema she had of how to act when running into acquaintances.

“Not been having such a good week,” Derek shrugged nonchalantly as though he was talking about a demanding week at the office. “Well, it was good seeing you,” Derek smirked then turned on heel and started walking down the aisle.

“You too?” Allison said lamely.

She turned back to Lydia to find the redhead smiling at her brightly.

“He was hot,” Lydia said once she thought Derek was out of earshot. “How do you know him?”

Allison hesitated, trying to think of a plausible lie. “I know him because of my dad,” Allison told her friend. “And yeah he is hot, isn’t he?”

At the end of the aisle Derek was listening to the two teenagers while pretending to read the ingredients list on a packet of biscuits.

Allison made a promise to herself that the next time she saw Derek Hale she would be more in control.

***

The alarm clock on the bedside table told Derek it was 6:07am.

Derek groaned, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and tried to remember the dream that woke him up.

He had been dreaming of Allison and that night in the preserve. He had dreamt that the other hunters hadn’t shown up when they did and Allison had put down her bow and arrow and kissed him.

Derek swore he could still feel her lips on his.

He sighed and decided there was no point going back to sleep so he might as well take a shower.

The water pressure was surprisingly good considering the state of the motel Derek was staying in. He let the water fall on him for a few long minutes, enjoying the way the spray felt on his skin. Derek lathered up a wash cloth and started to clean himself, washing away the smell of the motel sheets and trying to push the dream out of his mind.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about Allison.

 _She’s a teenager_ Derek chastised himself.

A teenager that had been brought up to hunt his kind and was probably a master of several types of deadly weapons. Which was another reason Derek shouldn’t be thinking about her like that, or at all. She was related to _Kate_ for fucks sake.

But she wasn’t like Kate, not really.

The family resemblance was there but Allison hadn’t acted like Kate. Kate would have shot him then dragged him off to torture him for information. Allison had that chance to shoot him, he had been blinded, but she chose to talk to him instead. Derek reasoned it was probably because Allison was still so young. Or maybe under the beautiful exterior Kate was just a psychopath.

Derek shook his head and stopped thinking about Kate, choosing to focus on Allison again. The lesser of two evils really.

He’d meant it when he’d said she was prettier than Kate, the way she had blushed when he spoke to her in the grocery store had been cute, Derek would have said adorable, especially with those dimples, if he didn’t know what she looked like aiming a bow and arrow at his head. Allison was a fascinating mix of teenage innocence and strength and power of a woman much older than she actually was.

And she thought he was hot.

It was a childish thing to dwell on, but Derek wasn’t impervious to flattery. Besides it hadn’t been a thoughtless comment she made to agree with her friend, it had been accompanied by the unmistakeable and undeniable scent of arousal.

The memory of the sweet scent of her arousal clouded his senses, but it was magnified tenfold as though she was in the room with him, wet and ready for him…

_Fuck._

Derek was half hard already when he finally dropped the washcloth and wrapped his hand around his dick. The sound of Derek’s pants and the sound of slick skin on skin soon filled the small shower. He tried not to think of Allison, he knew it was wrong, he tried to think about porn, other people he’d had sex with, but his mind kept drifting back to Allison.

Allison and her intoxicating scent. Her fierce determination. Her blushing and racing heart. She was full of beautiful contradictions and it drove Derek wild.

He wanted her. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to bite and mark her pretty pale skin. He wanted to get his scent all over her. He wanted to hear how his name sounded when she moaned it.

Derek grunted and his wrist sped up.

He wanted to feel her nails digging into his back as he fucked her. He wanted her begging for more, he wanted her begging for _him_ ; the same creature she had been brought up to hunt and kill. A strangled sound that could have been laughter was ripped from his throat and echoed in the small shower.

He knew it was wrong but he didn’t _care._

He thought about her spread out on the bed, whimpering and pleading for more as he took her apart.

When Derek’s orgasm hit he bit his tongue so he wouldn’t cry out Allison’s name.

***

Running through the preserve Allison saw Derek before he noticed her. She was downwind from him and he was running hard, blood pounding in his ears so he didn’t hear her softer steps until she was within 30 feet of him.

Allison pretended not to notice him even when they were running on paths parallel to each other. She knew she should turn around and run in the opposite direction. But she didn’t want to.

Derek slowed his pace to match Allison’s and waited for her to say or do something.

Eventually they came to the point where their paths merged into one and Allison slowed to a halt.

“Killer,” She said, finally acknowledging him. She was out of breath but the heat and venom that had been present in her voice the first time she called him that was now absent.

“Little girl,” Derek called her that as though he had known her all her life and it was an endearing nickname.

Allison wasn’t blushing this time, and she could make eye contact with him, but Derek could smell the faint scent of her arousal. A scent that grew stronger as he not-so-subtly took in how she looked wearing just a sports bra and a pair of running shorts and she eyed his bare torso.

This time around Allison was the one to walk over to Derek, stopping only a foot away from him. Neither of them said anything, they just looked at each other until the tension surrounding them was almost tangible.

Derek moved, closing the short distance between them, but then Allison’s hand was between them, pressing something sharp against Derek’s stomach.

Derek looked down and saw a small switchblade pressing into his flesh, a thin trail of blood was already running down his skin. The cut didn’t burn, the blade wasn’t wolfsbane infused; it was a normal stainless steel blade. Derek looked back at Allison who was staring at him, jaw clenched, the determination in her eyes slowly replaced by surprise.

She could gut him any second and Derek was _grinning_ at her.

Slowly Derek raised his hand so it was at eye level, palm facing Allison, and extended his claws. Allison didn’t withdraw her blade or shrink back from Derek; she held her place. Even when he pressed a claw to her throat she didn’t move.

Derek didn’t press hard enough to break Allison’s skin but both of them knew how easy it would be for him to do so.

Neither of them were sure who moved first but suddenly their mouths were crashing together. Allison’s hand moved to Derek’s hip, the switchblade pressing against his skin with less pressure this time. Derek’s hand was on the back of Allison’s neck, claws dragging lightly against her skin.

They kissed hard with scraping teeth and gasping breaths. Allison bit down on Derek’s bottom lip and the taste of blood flooded their mouths; neither of them pulled back. Derek tangled his hand in Allison’s hair, pulling harder than necessary. Allison responded by scratching the nails of her free hand down his chest, deliberately clawing at his nipples which made him hiss into her mouth.

When they finally broke apart blood was dripping down Allison’s chin, staining her lips red, and while Derek’s wounds had healed there was still drying blood smeared across his stomach.

Derek wanted to take her right there. He wanted to fuck her in the dirt and leaves on the forest floor. And her scent told him she wanted it too.

But he didn’t.

He reached out and wiped the blood from her chin and gave her a smirk.

“I hate you,” he told her. 

“You’re disgusting,” Allison spat back. She was horrified with herself that she’d let that happen. She was even more horrified that she’d enjoyed it so much and wanted more.

Derek shrugged then turned away from her before he gave in and started kissing her again. He took off running, off the trail and through the woods, leaving Allison standing alone amongst the trees, switchblade still clutched in her hand.

***

Chris Argent kept track of all the werewolves he knew were in town, even if they weren’t considered immediate threats it was good to have an idea of where they would be if something went wrong. He knew there was a small pack on the east side of town; they were getting ready to clear out since word had spread that hunters were in town. He knew the boy had been turned, Scott McCall, lived with his mother. He knew Laura Hale was the woman who had been found dead in the woods. He knew Peter Hale was in a coma in a long term care facility. He knew Derek Hale was staying in a hotel on the outskirts of town.

Allison Argent knew where her father kept all the information on the werewolves in town.

The drive to the motel was shorter than Allison anticipated. She thought she’d have more time to prepare what she was going to say, but before she knew it she was standing in front of Derek’s; her hand poised to knock.

Derek had been surprised by the knock at the door. He had been even more surprised to find Allison staring at him when he opened the door.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. His first instinct was that this was a hunters’ trap.

“I wanted to see you,” Allison said truthfully. “No one knows I’m here.”

Derek didn’t hear any discrepancy in her heartbeat. His eyes flicked from her face to the switchblade in her hand, the same blade she’d had in the woods. Derek looked around at the deserted parking lot then stepped back and let Allison inside.

She was wearing an oversized black knit sweater and a pair of denim cut off shorts, sandals on her feet. Her hair was down in lose curls around her face. Derek realised it was the first time he had seen her with her hair down.

Derek was bare chested like he was during their last encounter, clad only in a pair of grey sweatpants. Allison looked him up and down and he felt strangely exposed.

Allison slipped off her sandals and made herself at home as though she belonged there. She flicked open the knife and both of them looked at the way it caught the dim light from the lamp on the bedside table. She flicked it closed again and smiled up at Derek.

Derek’s hand was around her throat before she could say anything. He crowded her up against the wall next to the door. She was still smiling, but it was different, it was more feral now.

Their kiss was just as violent as when they’d kissed in the preserve. Derek bit down on Allison’s lip and both of them moaned when the tang of blood filled their mouths.

“Why are you here?” Derek asked again in a low whisper, his hand still around her throat, his mouth hovering just above hers.

“I’m here for this.” Her blade was against his side, the edge digging in between two of his ribs.

Derek’s lips twisted up into a sneer, exposing his fangs. “I could tear you apart.”

Allison smiled sweetly up at him. Derek was amazed at the ease with which she could slip in and out of her innocent schoolgirl person.

“I know.”

Allison licked at his fangs as she kissed him again. Derek could feel blood spilling down his side from the cut Allison’s blade had made, but even as he registered the smell and feel of his own blood he could feel the wound healing, his skin knitting back together. Derek’s hand tightened around Allison’s throat and she gasped into his mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

Derek manhandled her across the room and threw her down onto the bed. She looked up at him, hair mussed up and pupils blown wide, knife held tight in her hand, the blade coated with Derek’s blood. She gave him another smile, this one not so innocent, and pulled her sweater up over her head; she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it.

Derek was hard and Allison’s eyes were drawn down to the obvious tent in his sweat pants. He didn’t feel shame or embarrassment because the air in the room was already thick with the scent of Allison’s own arousal.

The bed dipped under Derek’s weight as he knelt above Allison, a knee either side of her slim hips and a hand either side of her head. Allison brought the blade back up between them, pressing it against Derek’s stomach just above his belly button.

She wanted to ask how much he could take. She wanted to ask how deep she could cut before the wounds wouldn’t instantly heal. She wanted to ask what would happen if she thrust the blade into him up to the hilt and twisted.

But she didn’t ask.

Instead Allison dragged the blade up Derek’s abdomen. Blood welled in the cut then dripped down onto Allison’s pale skin.

She skimmed her hand back down Derek’s torso where the cut should be, but her fingertips found nothing but smooth, flawless skin and wet blood.

Derek’s breathing was heavy as he stayed suspended above Allison. Every one of his nerve endings were on fire, his wolf just below the surface of his skin howling; desperate to take control. But he knew waiting would be worth it. Allison would have her fun then he would have his.

Allison pushed Derek’s sweatpants down off his hips, her blade getting dangerously close to his cock in the process.

The blood from her fingertips smeared up and down the shaft of his cock as she gave it a few experimental tugs. She rubbed the pad of her thumb across the head of his dick and grinned when Derek moaned and thrust into her hand.

She made another cut across Derek’s stomach, this cut deeper than the last. With blood slicked fingers she wrapped her hand back around Derek’s cock and started to stroke again.

“Fuck me.” Allison’s voice was barely a whisper.

Derek nodded.

It was his turn.

The first thing he did was suck a large mark onto Allison’s neck. He needed to mark her and make sure that when she looked in the mirror she would think of him.

He licked his own blood off of her as he worked his way down her body, making more marks on her pale, unblemished skin.

Derek wasn’t surprised to find, when he slipped her shorts down her thighs, that she wasn’t wearing underwear.

She tasted better than he could have ever imagined.

He licked several broad strokes up her slit, taking his time and enjoying the taste and feel of her against his tongue. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked.

She moaned louder when he used teeth.

He slipped a finger into her, then a second. Her hips pushed down against his fingers and mouth, wanting more.

A litany of swears fell from Allison’s mouth, punctuated by moans and Derek’s name.

She dug her fingernails into his scalp almost painfully hard as she came, muscles clenching around Derek’s fingers.

Derek’s lips glistened with Allison’s juices and he licked his fingers clean.

He raised to his feet and stepped out of his sweatpants completely, his cock hard and leaking pre-come.

“The pocket of my shorts,” Allison said, she sounded wrecked already.

Derek bent down and picked up her shorts from the floor. He checked the left pocket; empty. When he checked the right pocked his fingers found the small, square, foil package.

He grinned to himself. He would have fucked her bare, would have preferred it that way honestly, but he wasn’t going to argue.

Derek entered Allison with one, hard stroke. He didn’t give her time to get used to having him inside of her before he started pounding into her. She wanted to be fucked so he was going to fuck her.

Allison let out soft _Ah, Ah, Ah’_ sas Derek thrust into her relentlessly.

He knew he should hold back, slow down. She was a small, fragile, human girl; no matter what she acted like. But the knowledge of how easy it would be to break Allison just made him want to fuck her harder.

If she was in any pain Allison didn’t let it show. Her moans got louder and louder; filling the motel room. She could probably be heard from the parking lot.

This was exactly what she wanted.

It was hard and rough. It was dirty and depraved. It was forbidden and wrong.

It was perfect.

“More,” Allison begged. “Please, harder.”

Derek grunted, his hips stuttered before he found his rhythm again, slamming into Allison so hard he knew she would be sore when it was over.

This is exactly what he wanted.

This is what he thought about when jacked off in the shower. This is what he dreamed about when he woke up with sticky sheets. Allison under him, begging for him to fuck her, harder, faster. Wanting more, more, _more._

It was perfect.

Derek leaned down to kiss her again, Allison bit down on his lip (like he expected her to. Like he wanted her to), the taste of blood washed over her tongue as her second orgasm hit.

Derek looked down at Allison; her lips were stained red from his blood and curved up into a smile. The switchblade was still grasped in her hand, Derek’s drying blood on the silver blade.

He saw stars when he came.

They didn’t speak for a long while after. Derek disappeared into the bathroom to get a washcloth so they could clean his blood from their skin, handing it over to Allison silently. Allison cleaned herself while Derek pulled his sweatpants back on.

Allison gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left. It was chaste and sweet, a complete departure from everything they had just done.

Derek didn’t sleep that night. Neither did Allison.

Derek thought that maybe that was going to be the end of it, they had scratched whatever itch they’d had and could move on.

Then two days later Allison showed up again, switchblade in hand, Derek invited her in without a word, and both of them knew there was never going to be an end to it.

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
